Erreur sur la Personne
by LaBlanchePlume
Summary: Lorsque l'on est destinée à se marier, on s'attend logiquement à tomber sur un homme -séduisant ou non- En tout cas, c'est à ce quoi penser Lexa en apprenant la nouvelle. Après tout, Clarke semble être un prénom plutôt masculin. La voilà en route pour l'Ecosse où elle espère ne pas tomber sur un homme à la jambe de bois. Ah que la vie est joueuse!
1. Prologue

_Chers Amis,_

 _J'espère que tout va pour le mieux dans votre chère Ecosse, le Manoir semble bien calme depuis votre départ, mais nous ne nous faisons aucune inquiétude, nous sommes amenés à nous revoir dans les prochains mois. Les accords qui relient nos familles depuis quelques années déjà doivent être honorés. La tradition ne vous est pas inconnue, elle nous est commune. Il est écrit et dit qu'un enfant de nos deux familles respectives doit être offert à une union qui liera nos deux noms à jamais, promettant une ère de paix pour plusieurs générations._

 _Certes, les avis sont partagés, certaines personnes trouvent cela trop vieillot et trop cruel pour nos enfants, mais sachez que les Forrester respectent le choix de leurs ancêtres et nous restons très à cheval sur les règles. Tout cela n'a pas besoin d'être expliqué, le contrat a été signé et la poignée de mains échangée._

 _Notre fille, Alexandra, est donc promise à votre fils, Clarke. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir tension entre les deux, ils ont le même âge et les mêmes affinités si vos informations sont bonnes. Pour qu'ils s'habituent tous deux à la présence de l'autre, nous avons accepté d'envoyer Alexandra dans votre pays pour une durée d'un mois avant la réunion pour mettre les choses à plat. Espérons que sur cette durée des liens se seront noués. Je tiens à préciser que notre fille sera accompagnée de sa cousine éloignée, Raven Reyes, nous voulons qu'elle ait un repère parmi ce nouveau monde si je peux employer ce terme._

 _Je vous écris donc cette lettre pour vous informer que notre fille posera le pied en Ecosse d'ici une semaine, le temps pour elle d'informer son établissement de son absence et de préparer ses bagages. Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, mais il se peut qu'elle soit quelque peu angoissée par cette future rencontre, rien de grave je vous rassure, il lui faudra seulement un peu de temps pour s'adapter._

 _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter, tout est déjà dit. Prenez soin de vous cher amis, nous pensons à vous et prions les Dieux pour votre bien-être et celui de votre fils._

 _Portez-vous bien,_

 _Gustus Forrester._

 **Un prologue court certes, mais il faut bien que j'introduise les bases de l'histoire n'est-ce pas?**  
 **Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre 1

Lexa plaça son dernier pull dans sa valise, la refermant non sans mal, heureuse que tout rentre sans problèmes. Le départ s'annonçait brusque et le retour en arrière était tout bonnement impossible. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient été horrifiés par la nouvelle, non qu'elle leur ait annoncé le mariage, elle n'était pas assez folle pour leur en faire part, mais l'idée qu'elle s'en aille un mois sans pouvoir leur donner une seule nouvelle ne les enchantaient guère. Oh, elle n'en était pas plus enthousiaste. Il était difficile de croire que dans un monde aussi évolué, les accords entre familles puissent encore se faire de la sorte. Dix-huit ans et déjà un destin tout tracé.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle secoua sa tête brune avec agacement, Clarke hein ? S'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme misogyne qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, il pouvait être sûr d'être divorcé dès la semaine après le mariage. Elle ne passerait pas le restant de sa vie avec une ordure pareille. Son regard émeraude se promena sur chaque petit détail de sa chambre, la nostalgie l'envahissait déjà. Un mois, ce n'était que quatre semaines. Sa main attrapa une photo de famille qu'elle glissa dans son sac de voyage.

« Alexandra ! Raven t'attend dans le Hall, tu es en retard !  
\- J'arrive Maman pas la peine de stresser ! »

Le sac balancé sur l'épaule, la valise dans les deux mains, elle sortit de la pièce et manqua de se casser la figure dans les escaliers, trois étages à descendre dans un équilibre précaire avec aucune visibilité au niveau des pieds, il y avait de quoi se rompre le cou. Heureusement, la brune arriva saine et sauve au rez-de-chaussée, le souffle court certes mais en vie. Elle croisa le regard de sa cousine qui s'était assise sur sa propre valise, son portable dans la main, ses lunettes de soleil dans l'autre. La curiosité vint rapidement taquiner Lexa alors qu'elle admirait ses magnifiques cheveux bruns lâchés –une chose rare-, ses iris chocolat pleines de malice et ses traits séduisants qui en faisaient fondre plus d'un. Lexa, quant à elle, avait hérité du corps fin et musclée de sa mère ainsi que des traits olympiens de son père, une beauté bien différente de celle de sa cousine.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié. »

Elle tourna son attention vers son père qui l'attrapa dans une étreinte étouffante mais affective, elle y répondit brièvement, claquant un bisou sonore sur la joue de sa mère avant de taper, du bout du pied, dans la valise de Raven pour que celle-ci se casse la figure non sans grâce.

« Tu vas me le payer.  
\- Bouge tes fesses, on est retard.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'attendais depuis quinze minutes. »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas hérité du côté râleur de la famille. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le Manoir familial pour rejoindre le taxi qui s'était garé dans l'allée de graviers. La tête du chauffeur était tout simplement hilarante, oui les Forrester étaient riches et ce n'était pas nouveau. Les valises dans le coffre, elles grimpèrent à l'arrière et indiquèrent la destination voulue.

« Vois ça comme des vacances au moins !  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…  
\- Bah je profiterai pour toi alors. »

**********

Une silhouette s'avança parmi les quelques bâtisses, bousculant les passants sans trop de gêne. Les pas étaient rapides, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Une semaine qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre, les deux étrangères n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, il fallait que tout soit prêt. Une porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer aussitôt.

« Clarke ! Où es-tu ?  
\- Ici !  
\- Tu as préparé leur chambre ?  
\- Je pensais que Bellamy s'en chargeait !  
\- Bellamy s'occupe déjà de préparer le repas alors bouge-toi et plus vite que ça !  
\- C'est bon… J'arrive ! »

La silhouette repartit aussitôt, on venait déjà la déranger.

« Madame, la voiture est là.  
\- Elles sont en avance ! Bon j'arrive. »

La chef de famille tourna les talons et s'empressa de rejoindre l'entrée du petit village, presque au pas de course. Elle prit la peine de saluer quelques villageois, être maire n'était pas de tout repos. Ses cheveux blonds fouettaient l'air alors que ses yeux bleus cherchaient désespérément la voiture en question. Le véhicule avait déjà quitté les lieux après avoir laissé deux jeunes filles sur le bas-côté, toutes deux bien chargées et légèrement perdues.

« Mademoiselle Forrester, Mademoiselle Reyes par ici ! »

Elle les vit sursauter avant de la rejoindre, la plus grande semblait faire une réflexion à l'autre qui ôta rapidement une paire de lunettes de soleil comme prise en faute. La maire afficha un grand sourire, échangeant une rapide poignée de main.

« Alexandra et Raven c'est bien ça ? Bienvenue ici, ce n'est pas très grand mais vous verrez notre quelques cent habitants sont très aimables, nous sommes comme une grande famille.  
\- Hmm… Merci je suppose ? »

Lexa donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa cousine qui laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

« Avant que vous ne me posiez la question. Je suis la maire du village, Abigail Griffin , la mère de Clarke. J'ai déjà rencontré tes parents, l'entente se fait plutôt bien entre adultes, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre. »

Elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, attrapant la poignée de leur valise respective avant de suivre la blonde, elle était imposante et elles avaient encore du mal à ne pas se sentir toutes petites en face d'elle. Elle dégageait une assurance hors du commun, Lexa se demandait s'il s'agissait bien de la même Abigail Griffin dont lui avaient pas ses parents. Une charmante petite blonde, elle devait peut-être leur acheter des lunettes.

Le trajet se fit en silence, la traversée du village fut intéressante. La brune ne connaissait pas grande chose de l'organisation des villes ou autre petites bourgades dans ce genre, elle ne connaissait que son manoir et son lycée, rien de plus. Ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant, une maison par-ci par-là, un marché comme seul commerce. Elles furent arrivées devant une bâtisse et on leur ouvrit la porte. Lexa fut la première à entrer et fut charmée par la décoration. Sobre comme elle aimait, deux lits, un petit bureau rustique et une chaise, une salle de bain parfaitement dissimulée. Raven ferait son boulot par terre, rien de bien grave.

« Je vous laisse vous installer et vous remettre de votre voyage.  
\- Merci beaucoup Madame.  
\- Oh tu sais Alexandra, tu peux m'appeler Abby. Tu rencontreras Clarke dans la soirée. »

Bon, elle ferait en sorte de le retenir. On les laissa donc seules et la grande brune se jeta sur le lit le plus proche du mur, s'empressant de sortir la photo familiale de son sac pour la poser sur le sol, à un endroit facile d'accès. Roulant sur le dos, elle fixa le plafond tandis que sa cousine venait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, son regard se posant sur leurs valises. Elles semblaient toutes les deux pensives, l'une plus angoissée que l'autre.

« Tu penses que Clarke est aussi imposant et magnifique que sa mère ?  
\- Oh non commence pas par pitié…  
\- Ou que c'est un gars tout chétif, fan d'échec et de chevaux de bois… ?  
\- Raven…  
\- Non, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit beau et intelligent, ton futur mari doit l'être ! T'imagine un Leonardo DiCaprio comme quand il était jeune !  
\- RAVEN !  
\- Ok c'est bon je me tais sale rabat-joie ! »

Elle soupira avant de se lever, réfléchissant déjà à comment ranger ses affaires sans empiéter sur l'espace vitale de sa partenaire. Un vrai dilemme qu'ignorait la principale concernée. Son ventre était déjà tordu par l'angoisse alors que son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre. Ses parents n'avaient jamais vu le jeune homme, personne dans son entourage ne pouvait lui donner un indice sur sa personne, Lexa était dans le flou total. Elle avait peur, mais vraiment peur. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios.

Qui était Clarke Griffin ? Prince Charmant ou Casse-bonbons professionnel ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

 **Et voilà la suite!**  
 **On se dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapitre 2

Raven déposa le dernier vêtement dans le tiroir sous son lit, elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'odeur boisée de la pièce. Se redressant doucement en tirant sur le bord de son pull, elle risqua un regard vers son portable, dans un espoir désespéré de capter une once de réseau mais c'était se voiler la face. Elles étaient dans un endroit perdu sans moyen de communiquer autre que les pigeons voyageurs. Mais elle faisait ça pour sa cousine, elle n'allait pas flancher aussi bêtement, elle devait être là pour elle, la soutenir, la réconforter. L'admiration que Raven avait pour Lexa était immense, jamais le courage de se marier si jeune ne lui serait venu, la fugue aurait été la seule et vraie solution, sa liberté était bien plus importante.

Son attention fut attirée par la fenêtre, ou plutôt par ce qu'il se passait derrière le carreau. Des gosses se couraient après en riant, ils ne devaient pas être plus de cinq et une grande blonde les surveillait distraitement, assise sur les marches de la maisonnette d'en face. Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard quand des iris bleues rencontrèrent les siennes. S'asseyant sur son lit, Raven observa Lexa, toujours allongée et muette. Il fallait qu'elles s'intègrent toutes les deux le plus vite possible, les gens n'avaient pas l'air méchants mais n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux avec qui elles avaient noués des liens en Irlande. Différentes cultures, différentes manières, différent langage. Le gaélique était la seule chose qu'elle avait entendu ici, pas un seul mot d'anglais.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, elle rejoignit le lit d'en face, tapotant la cheville de la brune, dans le but d'attirer son attention. Cette dernière leva un regard angoissé dans sa direction et elle comprit qu'elle était submergée par diverses émotions incontrôlables. Une crise de panique était à prévoir si elle ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Soupirant, Raven se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et entoura sa taille d'un bras. Elle se revoyait petite, cachée sous les draps, essayant de rassurer Lexa qui avait peur de l'orage.

« Lexa, calme-toi, tu reviens chez toi dans un mois, c'est rien quatre semaines.  
\- Je vais être fiancée Raven… Fiancée à un parfait inconnu.  
\- Considère-le comme celui que tu as toujours voulu avoir, il doit être adorable et respectueux. Allez Lexa, arrête de te torturer comme ça…  
\- C'est plus fort que moi.  
\- On va prendre l'air, tout ira mieux après. Bouge-toi sinon je te pousse par terre. »

Un soupir déchirant sortit d'entre les lèvres de la brunette qui se redressa, à contre cœur. Balançant ses jambes hors du lit, elle se leva, s'étira rapidement, attrapa son pull pour ne pas mourir de froid. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sa cousine qu'elle quittait déjà leur chambre pour ressentir la fraîcheur de l'automne. La légère brise vint caresser ses joues, vidant peu à peu son esprit de toutes malheureuses pensées. Elle manqua de trébucher quand un petit enfant passa devant ses jambes sans faire attention. Il riait fort, courant après ce qui ressemblait à un gros chien de chasse.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les souvenirs de son enfance au Manoir lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire. Elle avait eu un chien, un husky du nom de Goliath, hélas les années l'avaient rattrapé et il était mort au bel âge de quinze ans. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la brune se tourna vers sa cousine, lui souriant légèrement, la rassurant.

Elles étaient toutes les deux un peu perdues, les gens autour d'elles ne parlaient pas leur langue et Lexa avait un mal fou avec le gaélique, elle avait su le parler mais son père lui avait juré qu'il était inutile de le retenir. Elle lui ferait un commentaire là-dessus la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Ne sachant où aller, elles préférèrent s'asseoir sur les marches de leur maisonnette et observèrent les quelques passants, ces derniers leur rendaient de temps en temps leur attention, curieux de voir deux jeunes inconnues dans le village.

Lexa finit par apercevoir une crinière blonde de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa, bien droite. Une paire d'yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle et elle frissonna. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant mais elle en fut électrisée. Hélas, Raven la distrait et elle perdit tout repère.

« Regarde, ça ne serait pas la maire là-bas ?  
\- Où ça ?  
\- T'es sérieuse ? Y'a qu'une blonde imposante dans ce village ! Là-bas ! »

Elle finit par reconnaître la silhouette d'Abigail, cette dernière se dirigeait vers elles, tranquillement, ne pressant pas le pas. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et la saluèrent de la manière la plus polie qu'il soit.

« Je pense que vous devez avoir faim, le repas est servi dans la maison familiale, je vous invite à me suivre. »

Elles hochèrent la tête et lui emboîtèrent le pas, non sans échanger un regard, elles se demandaient toutes deux si Clarke serait présent, mais aucune des deux n'osait poser la question. Elles verraient bien au moment voulu. Parcourir le village fut assez rapide, le paysage restait rustique et naturel. Mais l'immense bâtisse qui se tenait devant elles faisait tâche dans le décor.

« Je suis rentrée ! Jake ! Nous avons les invitées des Forrester !  
\- Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir cette petite Alexandra dont tu m'as parlé ! »

La concernée sursauta quand la voix grave avait résonné dans le Hall, sa cousine se retenait de rire, mordant la manche de son pull pour cacher toute trace d'hilarité. Des pas se firent de plus en plus proches et la brune écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un pas en arrière en voyant approcher le dénommé Jake. Plus qu'imposant, il avait quelque chose de terrifiant, ce qui contrastait avec le large sourire éblouissant qui étirait ses lèvres. Les Griffin étaient bien différents de sa famille. Vraiment différents. Elle avait peur que Clarke soit aussi carré que son paternel. Raven devait sûrement penser la même chose puisqu'elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, à la surprise générale.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Griffin.  
\- Alors laquelle de vous est Alexandra, ma future belle fille ? »

Lexa leva la main, prononçant un petit « moi » assez audible. Elle faillit s'écrouler quand la main de l'homme s'abattit sur son épaule mais elle resta sur ses deux jambes, remerciant ses quelques heures d'exercices par semaine qui lui avaient donné une masse musculaire suffisante pour supporter un tel point.

« Une bien belle irlandaise dit-moi Alexandra ! Moi qui te voyais rousse avec des taches de rousseur » rit-il « Et tu es… ? »

Raven essuya ses larmes et se redressa, soudainement sérieuse.

« Sa cousine, Raven Reyes, je viens des Etats-Unis.  
\- Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ta voix. L'accent irlandais bien sûr! Bon venez, le plat est servi, on n'attend que vous. »

Les deux jeunes filles opinèrent du chef et suivirent le couple sans un mot, Lexa lança un regard curieux à sa cousine qui lui fit signe de lui reposer la question plus tard, elle n'avait pas envie de repartir dans une crise de fou rire devant leurs hôtes. Un manque de respect aussi scandaleux manquerait de les vexer. La salle à manger était spacieuse, la décoration était simple et épurée, une grande table de bois trônait en son centre, des chaises peu confortables les attendaient. Lexa se souvenait des paroles de son père. Les Griffin ne connaissaient pas le luxe et vivaient dans un milieu très restreint niveau confort et technologie, au plus grand damne de sa cousine.

Elles s'installèrent en silence, souriant aux deux adultes qui se trouvaient en face d'elles, un gamin de cinq ans était assis plus loin, jouant avec sa purée de pomme de terre, ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens. Il finit par remarquer leur présence et agita les mains vers elle en criant quelque chose que lui seul comprenait.

« Je vous présente Iain, notre neveu, nous l'hébergeons, ses parents sont débordés.  
\- Coucou toi ! »

Raven tendit une main vers le gamin qui vint l'effleurer de ses doigts couverts de nourriture, un rire se fit entendre et Abigail ne put retenir un sourire tendre. Lexa, elle, restait en retrait, légèrement mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants, ni même stricts, mais quelque chose dérangeait la jeune fille mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. Son regard se posa sur les trois pommes de terre et l'énorme morceau de viande qui composaient son assiette. Son estomac était noué, elle ne pouvait rien avaler.

« Alors Alexandra, parle-nous un peu de toi ! Je suis curieux d'en connaître plus sur ta chère tête brune.  
\- Hm, euh… Eh bien, je suis en dernière année de lycée… Fille unique. J'aime beaucoup la lecture, l'écriture et le sport. Je joue du violoncelle si ça peut être intéressant.  
\- Oh mais ça l'est ! La musique est très appréciée ici, n'est-ce pas Abby ? Ma femme joue de la harpe mais elle a honte de le dire. »

Jake se mit à rire sous le regard accusateur de son épouse qui se mit finalement à sourire, vite accompagnée de leurs invitées, plus par politesse que par réel amusement. La brune commençait à doucement se détendre, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça tout compte fait, l'ambiance était bien plus conviviale que chez elle. Le repas reprit dans la bonne humeur, le père de famille continuait son petit interrogatoire tandis que sa femme s'occupait d'Iain avec Raven qui semblait déjà folle de l'enfant.

La conversation fut interrompue quand la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. Lexa se redressa, Clarke peut-être ? Un jeune homme à la silhouette sportive entra dans la salle à manger, un capuchon détrempé caché son visage mais on pouvait voir quelques mèches noires plaquées sur les tempes. Il dégageait une forte odeur de bête peu agréable et de sa sacoche, dépassait une étrange queue d'animal. Une main rabattit la capuche, dévoilant un visage de jeune adulte aux traits séduisants mais pourtant simples, des cheveux bruns très foncés encadraient ce joli visage aux yeux d'un beau chocolat. Raven se tourna vers Lexa, murmurant un Clarke ?

« Excusez-moi du retard Abby, la chasse a été mouvementée ce soir. Un loup nous a pris par surprise.  
\- Personne de blessé?  
\- Non, Clarke est toujours là-bas, affaires à réglées.  
\- Ah non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses fuites. »

La mère de famille posa ses couverts et se leva, sous le regard ahuri de ses invitées, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers l'entrée, attrapant son lourd manteau avant de quitter les lieux sans plus rien ajouter. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne sachant sûrement pas sur quel pied danser. Jake se racla la gorge, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de lui montrer la table d'un mouvement du menton.

« Viens donc nous rejoindre Bellamy, tu dois sans doute être affamé !  
\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, vous semblez avoir des invitées de marque…  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Raven et Alexandra ont ton âge et sont gentilles comme tout.  
\- Ale…Alexandra ?  
\- Ah, je vois que Clarke t'en a parlé ! Allez viens t'asseoir, ton petit frère est là. »

Iain se redressa sur sa chaise, criant le prénom de son frère qui se mit à sourire, retirant son manteau avant de se mettre à table, embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Il salua les deux jeunes filles d'un signe de tête, toujours un même sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'empara d'une fourchette et avala à grandes bouchées le contenu de son assiette sous le regard médusé de Raven.

« Alors comme ça Clarke ne veut pas se montrer ? »

Bellamy lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules, faisant mine de rien savoir alors qu'il devait sans doute tout connaître. Son petit frère attrapa sa main pour jouer avec, l'empêchant de s'empiffrer comme il le souhaitait. Lexa l'observait sans rien dire, ainsi donc il était le cousin de Clarke et son ami, peut-être pouvait-elle en tirer des informations ? Elle essaya de capter le regard de sa cousine mais celle-ci s'abîmait à la contemplation du jeune homme. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle en tombe amoureuse.

« Bon eh bien les filles, ce fut un plaisir de partager ce repas avec vous mais il se fait tard et Clarke ne semble pas vouloir se manifester. Vous savez les gosses n'obéissent pas toujours. Bellamy veux-tu bien… ?  
\- Non Monsieur Griffin, nous avons retenu le chemin, nous pouvons rentrer seules, Bellamy a sûrement besoin de se reposer.  
\- Vous êtes sûres ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez, nous ne risquons pas de nous perdre. »

lexa se leva et attrapa Raven par le bras, la sortant de sa rêverie. Après un dernier au revoir, elles quittèrent l'immense bâtisse pour rejoindre leur petite maisonnette. Le froid leur mordait les joues, le vent leur fouettait le corps et le visage, de quoi les rendre malades, heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir.

Une fois rentrée, Raven s'écrasa dans son lit tandis que sa cousine glissait une main dans ses cheveux, son regard se perdant sur une fissure sur le mur. L'idée que Clarke ne soit pas venu au repas lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. La fuyait-il ? Avait-il peur de faire sa rencontre ?

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on ne l'ait toujours pas vu ce Clarke?  
\- Oh que si Raven, je vais finir par croire qu'il me fuit.  
\- Bellamy, ce bel étalon me plaît beaucoup, mais il est louche ! Et s'ils nous cachaient quelque chose ?!  
\- T'es complètement barge !  
\- Mais non ! »

Elle se coucha, préférant ne pas continuer sur cette voie avec sa cousine, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton, ne trouvant pas le courage de se changer pour dormir. Elle tourna plusieurs fois dans ses draps avant de faire face au carreau, l'unique de leur chambre. Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la gagner malgré l'angoisse, elle crut apercevoir deux iris bleus qui l'observaient à travers la fenêtre. Lexa s'endormit, hantée par cette couleur et par le songe de Clarke qui la fuyait.

 **Hop hop! Et voilà la suite comme promis!**  
 **Merci pour les commentaires, vous êtes des amours !**  
 **J'vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapitre 3

Lexa ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressant, le dos douloureux et l'impression d'avoir veillé toute la nuit. Le matelas était incroyablement inconfortable, c'était à peine si la paille soulageait la dureté du bois. Passant une main devant son visage, elle lâcha un soupir, quittant le lit avec l'idée que la journée allait être longue et ennuyante. Son regard fatigué se posa sur la silhouette encore endormie de sa cousine. Mieux valait la laissait dormir, elle en avait bien besoin.

D'un pas lent et traînant, Lexa se rapprocha de la coiffeuse légèrement incurvée à la surface lisse et imperméable. Elle remarqua la cruche d'eau posée à côté et s'en empara, versant son contenu doucement, priant qu'elle ne soit pas trop froide. Hélas, à peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleuré la surface de l'eau qu'un horrible frisson parcourut son corps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'aspergea le visage, claquant presque des dents.

« Saleté. »

Elle était prête à réitérer l'opération quand on frappa plusieurs à la porte, réveillant la pauvre Raven qui glissa du lit pour se manger la table de chevet sous le menton. Un juron sonore s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle pressait ses mains contre la zone d'impact, les larmes aux yeux.

« Raven ? Ça va ?  
\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!  
\- Eh ! Ne m'agresse pas ! »

Les coups devinrent plus forts et plus insistants, obligeant la grande brune à aller ouvrir. Ses doigts firent glisser la poignée et elle aperçut le visage de Bellamy. Ce dernier était tout sourire, ses cheveux restaient toujours indomptables et son regard toujours électrisant. Son odeur était déjà plus agréable et sa tenue était nettement plus moderne.

« Hm, salut Bellamy.  
\- Bonjour Alexandra, Abby m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. Je dois vous emmener voir Clarke, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié son absence hier.  
\- Oh, eh bien, je vais prévenir Raven, tu nous laisses quelques minutes ?  
\- Pas de soucis, je vous attends juste devant. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et ferma la porte, se précipitant vers sa cousine qui continuait de se lamenter au sol. Après maintes tentatives, Raven se laissa enfin faire, exposant son menton rougi à la jeune fille. Lexa ne trouva pas mieux que de lui appliquer de l'eau froide dessus, n'ayant rien d'autres sous la main pour soulager la douleur. Elle dût mettre les bouchées doubles pour la convaincre de venir passer la journée avec elle. Quand le prénom de Bellamy fut prononcé, elle fut soudainement très concentrée, se redressant pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux à travers le carreau. Décidément, le jeune homme semblait bien plaire à la jeune fille.

Elles furent finalement prêtes au bout de longues minutes, Lexa enfila la chevalière de son père à son pouce avant d'entourer son cou de large écharpe de laine qui la protégerait du froid mordant de la lande. Son estomac se tordit à l'idée qu'elle puisse enfin rencontrer son futur fiancé, son imagination y allait de bon train, occupant chacune de ses pensées. Elle ne fit même pas attention quand RAven lui attrapa le bras pour quitter la maisonnette, rejoignant l'écossais qui ne semblait pas mourir de froid malgré ses manches courtes qui leur dévoilaient des bras musclés.

« Bon, je pensais vous faire visiter les limites du village, c'est souvent là que se regroupent les jeunes adultes.  
\- Volontiers ! s'exclama Raven  
\- Suivez-moi alors. »

Bellamy ne perdait pas son sourire une seule seconde, entamant la conversation avec la belle américaine qui la prolongea avec un plaisir bien dissimulé, elle aimait se montrer hors d'atteinte, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quant à Lexa, elle n'avait pas quitté ses songes, se faisant traîner sans grande attention. Elle se rappelait de chaque parole de ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'honneur, l'héritage Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir comme une marchandise que l'on échangeait pour quelques pièces d'or, ici l'honneur. Elle qui pensait être aimée plus que ça.

Elle finit par lever son regard vers le paysage, tentant de profiter de ce calme et de ce naturel magnifique. Le vent soufflait doucement sur ses joues, les rosissant légèrement tandis que leur pas se faisaient plus rapides, ils n'étaient plus si loin de l'arrière du village, on pouvait déjà entendre les exclamations joyeuses de quelques jeunes de leur âge. Un cheval d'un blanc de neige manqua de percuter Lexa, cette dernière suivit l'animal des yeux, croisant un regard d'un bleu hypnotisant, des cheveux blonds perturbèrent son observation. Cette fille, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. Secouant plusieurs fois la tête pour chercher à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les deux autres, elle frôla le torticolis. Voyant qu'ils semblaient totalement plongés dans un débat qui ne la concernait pas, Lexa prit l'initiative de se balader seule dans ce qui ressemblait à un terrain d'entraînement.

Deux garçons de haute stature se battaient à mains nues dans une sorte de ring recouvert de sable mouillé. Leurs pieds glissaient mais ils tenaient bons, comme si leur vie dépendait de ce combat. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient quelques adolescents qui s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc sur des cibles de paille. Lexa avait déjà tiré des flèches mais pas avec des arcs aussi simplets. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif quand elle entendit plusieurs chevaux hennirent à quelques mètres d'elle. Jetant un dernier regard à sa cousine et à Bellamy, elle s'aventura à l'extérieur du village, trottinant calmement pour atteindre ce qui ressemblait à des écuries. Un éclat blanc attira son attention, tout comme une voix. Elle était douce, légèrement vive mais tout de même posée, il s'agissait d'une fille. Lexa se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur les rambardes pour observer l'animal d'un peu plus près.

« Il s'appelle Khan, attention à ton joli minois, les coups de sabots ça le connaît. »

La brune tourna rapidement son regard vers la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière était blonde aux yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de caresser le flanc de sa monture qui s'ébroua sans prévenir.

« Je ne t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ?  
\- Qui moi ?  
\- Non la fille derrière toi ! Bien sûr toi !  
\- Hm, sûrement, je viens à peine d'arriver…  
\- Oh, Lexa je présume ? »

L'irlandaise hocha la tête, après avoir réussi à comprendre les quelques mots d'anglais que détruisait le fort accent écossais de l'inconnue. Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit davantage. Elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules dans un geste nonchalant, faisant signe à l'animal qui pouvait s'en aller gambader dans le cirque joyeusement. Cela fait, elle vint s'appuyer contre la structure de l'écurie, croisant les bras sur sa veste au tissu grossier qui ne l'enlaidissait pas pour autant.

« Bienvenue alors, le village te plaît ? La maire ne t'embête pas trop ?  
\- Non, non. C'est plutôt son fils qui nous pose des problèmes, il a tendance à fuir à chaque fois que j'approche.  
\- oh, vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'on le dit joueur.  
\- Tu le connais ?  
\- Ah ça, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus, je le connais très bien. »

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de l'inconnue qui se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre avant de refermer les portes et de se rapprocher de la barrière, sautant par-dessus, profitant que Lexa soit surprise pour la regarder de bas en haut avec un air gourmand. L'irlandaise arqua un sourcil interrogateur, prête à faire un commentaire face à cette attitude plus que déplacer. La blonde lui sourit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, ce contact eut don de faire hérisser les poils de Lexa qui l'observait toujours sans rien dire, impressionnée par l'air décontracté de la jeune fille.

« Un plaisir de te rencontrer Lexa et un plaisir à regarder. Je ne pense pas que Clarke s'amusera à fuir face à une beauté pareille. Gare à tes arrières.  
\- Hm, d'accord je suppose ?  
\- Sûrement. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que la belle inconnue disparut derrière une rangée de meules de foin. Lexa resta un moment immobile, se répétant les paroles prononcées, son estomac se tordant de plus belle alors qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir sous la gêne. La blonde l'avait complimenté de la plus étrange des manières. Elle en parlerait bien à Bellamy pour en savoir plus, hélas, la brune se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

En parlant de ce dernier, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, lui informant que Raven était partie à la recherche d'un médecin, son menton lui faisant bien trop mal. Lexa opina du chef, racontant sa rencontre avec l'inconnue au jeune homme. Il en fut surpris et haussa les épaules quand elle chercha à avoir un nom. Selon lui, il y avait trop de blondes aux yeux dans le village pour qu'il puisse toutes les retenir. Lexa se retint bien de faire un commentaire à ce sujet. Peut-être devrait-elle aussi demander des informations sur le brun pendant qu'elle y était, qu'elle puisse mieux le cerner, lui et ses agaçants haussements d'épaules.

Agacée de le voir aussi passif, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'arrière du village, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait s'installer en paix, même si le brun lui collait aux basques. Elle finit par tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à une vieille souche et s'assit dessus, étendant ses jambes devant elle, grimaçant encore à cause de ce matelas inconfortable. Elle qui pensait que sa vie au Manoir était des plus inconfortables, elle se trompait bien. Elle regrettait déjà son lit en plumes et les fourrures qui lui servaient de couvertures.

Un groupe de jeunes passa à côté d'eux, trois filles s'exprimaient d'une façon tout bonne incompréhensible pour la brune qui tentait pourtant de comprendre. Bellamy lui lança un regard amusé suite à une brave phrase d'un garçon qui n'avait pas lâché Lexa du regard. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui se disait, d'avoir l'impression de se faire épier à longueur de temps sans en savoir le pourquoi. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose, le jeune homme installait à ses côtés, il ne parlait pas comme les autres. Se tournant vers lui, ignorant royalement le reste des jeunes, elle finit par lui poser la question :

« Comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien l'anglais Bellamy ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Non parce qu'on se mette d'accord, tout le monde parle gaélique ici.  
\- La maire et sa famille le parle couramment, Abby m'a appris à le parler tout comme à Clarke mais son accent est terrible. Mais comme l'entraînement linguistique l'ennuie, les efforts ne sont pas là.  
\- Tout le monde parle de lui mais où se cache-t-il à la fin ? »

Bellamy se figea un court instant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux sauvages, soudainement pensif. A quoi dont pouvait-il bien réfléchir ?

« D'ailleurs, il faut que vous vous voyiez ! Jake va me taper dessus si je ne le fais pas. Viens. »

Il lui tendit la main et elle s'en saisit après avoir prononcé un bref remerciement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Clarke n'allait pas se montrer, c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Maudissant sa boule au ventre, elle suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à un arbre au tronc épais et au feuillage bien touffu. Lexa fut impressionnée par l'imposante taille qu'il faisait et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt Clarke se cachait là-dedans ? Sérieusement ?

« Clarke ! Montre-toi ! On a de la visite ! »

De longues minutes passèrent, minutes durant lesquelles Lexa retint son souffle, poings crispés, regard fixé sur le tronc, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Clarke je suis sérieux ! Ton père va te tuer si tu te caches encore de Lexa ! »

Quelque chose bougea derrière le tronc, une botte usée apparut ainsi qu'un bout de pantalon puis une main se posa sur l'arbre et une tête brune émergea de derrière. Tara manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Des cheveux châtains assez obscurs, longs caressés le coin de sa mâchoire, un visage aux traits rieurs et pourtant séduisants, un crayon entre les lèvres et un regard chocolat qui ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde. Une silhouette carrée presque militaire, une démarche assurée. Non, elle devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Lexa enchanté de te rencontrer ! Je te pensais plus forte pour les parties de cache-cache ! »

La brune ouvrit grand la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt avant de filer en vitesse sous le regard médusé du brun.  
« Et moi qui pensait que je n'avais pas exagéré mon entrée. »

Les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que prévues mais rien de bien grave, les problèmes avaient toujours des solutions.

 **Désolée du retard! Mais la suite est là!**  
 **Je suis fourbe n'est-ce pas?**


	5. Chapitre 4

Lexa entra en trombe dans la chambre, manquant de tuer Raven qui se trouvait non loin de la porte. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant dans quel état était sa cousine, même un taureau paraissait calme à côté d'elle. Pourquoi tant de colère d'un coup ? Elle l'avait à peine laissé vingt minutes seule avec Bellamy. A moins que le garçon ait tenté une approche mal placée, elle ne voyait pas… Clarke. Sa cousine avait-elle donc rencontré son soi-disant prince charmant ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air ravie. Posant sa brosse, elle se rapprocha doucement de la brune, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

A peine s'était-elle assise sur le bord du lit que Lexa vint chercher refuge dans ses bras, elle la serra contre elle comme elle le pouvait, la rassurant par sa simple présence. Son cœur se pinça de la voir ainsi sans en savoir les causes. Tout allait bien, tout se passait bien, les Griffin étaient attentionnés, gentils, civilisés. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa cousine dans cet état, il s'agissait de sa rupture avec un gars sympathique du village voisin. La mère était tombée sur leur petit manège et le pauvre fils du boulanger avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure et n'avait plus cherché à voir la jeune fille.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Lexa restait toujours aussi muette et l'inquiétude devint plus présente dans le cœur de Raven. Elle aurait bien quitté sa cousine le temps d'une vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver Bellamy et lui demandait des informations, mais ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser seule. Vraiment pas.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi Raven ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lexa ?  
\- Je vais pas y arriver. »

Raven se figea, sa main se stoppant dans la chevelure de la brune, son regard se perdit sur le mur devant elle. Elle avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait de nouveau. Encore un cœur brisé à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

« Il est si viril que ça ?  
\- Raven… Il est magnifique, tout simplement magnifique… Mais c'est un gars ! Un gars ! Mes parents ne l'accepteront jamais si je leur dis pour mon...  
\- Et toi, Lexa ? L'accepterais-tu ? Arrête de penser à eux deux minutes, il s'agit de ta vie, de toi… et seulement de toi. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles. Lexa se détacha et recula sur son lit, son dos heurtant le mur sans qu'elle ne bronche. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle devait sûrement râler contre les Divinités de son pays. Encore quelque chose que Raven ne comprendrait jamais, pourquoi avoir gardé ces foutus Dieux qui ne servaient à rien ? Poussant un long soupir, elle bondit sur ses deux pieds et attrapa son manteau.

« Bon je te laisse potasser sur la question, je vais voir s'ils ont pas quelque chose de fort pour nous changer les idées.  
\- Ne roule pas sous la table hein.  
\- C'est mal me connaître. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la maisonnette sans rien ajouter.

******

Finn était tranquillement assis devant le bureau de Jake, basculant la chaise sur ses deux pieds arrière, il vint poser ses bottes sur la surface de bois sans aucune gêne, jouant avec ses fourches, se disant qu'il allait encore devoir trouver une excuse pour fuir la séance ciseaux de la vieille du village. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, il fit part de son agacement au Maire du village qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la nouvelle arrivante s'amusait à s'enfuir en courant à chaque minute de la journée.

« Finn, tes pieds…  
\- Oh ça va…On ne peut pas plutôt parler du vrai sujet. De pourquoi je me retrouve à devoir m'asseoir ici alors que Clarke et les autres sont partis s'éclater à la chasse.  
\- Parce que nous avons un sérieux problème, Bellamy nous a fait part du fait que tu avais fait fuir Lexa.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai rien fait. C'était votre idée.»

Il croisa le regard furieux de Jake qui frappa la table du plat de la main, manquant de faire chuter le brun qui revint s'asseoir sagement. Il était rare qu'il se mette en colère mais une fois qu'il l'était, mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages. Il se pencha vers lui, son doigt pointé dans sa direction, accusateur.

« Elle est notre seule héritière, nous n'avions pas le choix. Alors maintenant, tu vas ravaler ton insolence. Tu nous dois le respect, tu es le petit ami de notre fille, tu honoreras la promesse que tu lui as faite.  
\- Elle me déteste déjà.  
\- Et bien fait comme avec toutes tes anciennes petites aventures tiens. Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ce mariage doit avoir lieu que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Le jeune homme se leva, énervé, les poings serrés.

« Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage. Tu es aussi pourri que les parents de cette fille, vous êtes en train de faire une connerie.  
\- Finn, ce n'est pas un jeu.  
\- Non c'est une histoire de famille, de votre famille, pas la mienne. »

Tournant les talons, il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, manquant de rentrer dans le petit frère de Bellamy, le gentil Iain. Il tendit les bras vers lui et dans un sourire attendri, il vint le prendre contre lui, fuyant la maison familiale sans faire de bruits. Finn devait trouver Bellamy, se vider l'esprit. Une partie de chasse loin du village lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais qu'allait-il faire du gamin ? Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt !

Il accéléra le pas, évitant les regards des autres villageois sur lui, il n'avait pas le temps de les entendre parler de leur petite vie, il avait déjà ses problèmes à gérer. Il tourna rapidement à droite pour arriver dans une ruelle silencieuse, quelques mètres plus loin, il ferait halte pour déposer Iain chez sa nourrice. Cette petite tête ne devait sûrement pas savoir où se trouvait son grand frère, c'était bien dommage.

Finn déposa Iain au sol quand des cris se firent entendre derrière lui. Faisant volteface, il se concentra sur ce que hurlaient les hommes et son sang se glaça.

« Les chevaux ! Les chevaux se sont échappés ! »

Khan. Les loups qui rôdaient autour du village. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à la suite des villageois, courant à toute allure, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la boue, manquant de le faire trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en avait que faire, la chose la plus précieuse que possédait Clarke était en danger. Les dernières maisonnettes furent dépassées et les quelques hommes se stoppèrent au niveau de l'écurie. Qui avait bien pu laisser les chevaux filer ? Finn aperçut deux montures filer à l'horizon, il le signala à deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de partir à leur poursuite.

Où était Khan ? Il vit Clarke –enfin Eliza- prendre la direction de l'arbre où elle avait l'habitude de se cacher la plupart du temps. Elle avait déjà emmené l'animal à cet endroit. Elle commençait à s'essouffler, mais le droit de s'arrêter ne lui serait autorisé qu'une fois le cheval retrouvé. L'arbre était désormais à portée de vue, tout comme le pelage blanc de son fidèle destrier. Son cœur en fut soulagé et elle s'autorisa à ralentir quelque peu. Mais quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention, pourquoi paraissait-il si calme ? Elle le vit se pencher vers quelque chose de caché par le tronc du vieil arbre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se décala vers la gauche. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Ses pas se stoppèrent alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, son regard ne lâchait pas la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Lexa se tenait là, le visage étrangement serein, ses iris émeraude berçait l'animal, ses longs cheveux bruns voletaient doucement sous la légère brise. Ses mains venaient caresser Khan, ses doigts se perdaient dans sa crinière, ses lèvres remuaient doucement. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Cette fille était naturelle mais sublime, elle dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de fascinant.

L'irlandaise finit par remarquer la présence de la blonde et se détacha du cheval dans un dernier sourire. Elle se retira sans un mot, disparaissant sans que Clarke n'esquisse le moindre geste, toujours hypnotisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aurait pu se croire victime d'une illusion, d'un rêve éveillé mais la douceur du vent contre ses joues et le hennissement de son cheval la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Khan ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et vint l'embrasser entre les deux yeux, déposant doucement sa main contre son encolure, fermant doucement les yeux en soupirant de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur mon beau… Tu ne t'échappes plus comme ça d'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement, continuant de le rassurer comme elle savait le faire, son esprit toujours occupé à se rappeler le visage de la brune et son regard sur elle. Qui était donc Lexa? Elle avait cette soudaine envie de la connaître, d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle, ça en devenait presque vital.

« Clarke ! »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Finn qui la rejoignait en courant. Toujours en retard.

« God, tu as retrouvé Khan… Ta mère est complètement affolée.  
\- Ah ? Pourtant tout va bien. Khan était avec Lexa.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je t'assure, je les ai vu ensemble derrière l'arbre. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? »

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et grimpa sur sa monture, se tenant à sa crinière, baissant son regard sur son petit ami, toujours aussi essoufflé.

« Il faut que je la revois.  
\- Ah bah tiens tu désobéis à ton père maintenant ?  
\- Oh ça non.  
\- Alors… ?  
\- Cette fille mérite toute ma curiosité. Trouve un moyen de l'inviter.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

Et encore une fois, son petit ami jaloux n'eut le droit à aucune réponse de sa part. Elle avait déjà filé dans les landes avec son fidèle destrier. Grinçant des dents, il croisa les bras et dut se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de convaincre la jeune fille de venir. Mais comment ? Ça c'était le problème.

******  
Raven et Lexa avaient toute deux la tête dans le vide. Allongées sur le lit de cette dernière, elles fixaient la chambre à l'envers. Le sang commençait à leur monter à la tête mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés ensemble, le silence leur servait de conversation. La grande brune avait déjà parlé de son étrange rencontre avec Clarke et plus aucun mot n'avait été prononcé par la suite. Aucune des deux ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette situation délicate.

Raven était incapable de dire si sa cousine avait la moindre chance de s'entendre avec le beau mâle, elle et les garçons ça faisait deux désormais. Ca n'avait jamais été une discussion facile entre elles et la question n'osait pas se poser. Mais Lexa ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement son futur fiancé, ses parents allaient se poser des questions et il ne le fallait absolument pas. Les choses devaient bouger, s'améliorer. Déjà deux jours qu'elles étaient là…

Elle roula sur le côté et se redressa sur ses jambes, laissant sa cousine seule sur le matelas. Lexa fit tourner la chevalière de son père autour de son pouce, pensant à tout et à rien en même temps. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du canasson sur ses mains. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que l'animal l'avait rejoint de son plein gré.

« Les filles ? »

Elle sursauta et croisa le regard si particulier de Bellamy dans le carreau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas leur annoncer que Ceana et Eoin les invitaient à partager le repas. Le regard malicieux du jeune homme lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un diner. Voilà qu'il attisait sa curiosité.

« Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ?  
\- Je…  
\- NON. Nous ne faisons rien ! »

Raven venait d'apparaitre à côté de sa cousine, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hm.. Eh bien, je vous propose de vous joindre aux jeunes du village.  
\- Oh ? Une fête c'est ça ? »

Le sourire de Bellamy s'élargit.

« Bien plus que ça. »

Lexa croisa le regard empli de curiosité et de malice de sa cousine. Elle sut tout de suite qu'un non n'était pas envisageable et qu'elle était condamnée.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer la vie nocturne du village… »

 **Désolée du retard, mais la vie et les devoirs ont décidé que je n'avais pas le droit d'écrire!**  
 **Le chapitre est tout de même là!**  
 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
